


Altar

by leahday



Category: Spooks
Genre: Execution, Fear, Impression, Other, Sacrifice, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahday/pseuds/leahday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth Evershed’s thoughts during the first few moments after John Bateman kidnapped her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altar

Altar

By Leah Day

Summary

Ruth Evershed’s thoughts during the first few moments after John Bateman kidnapped her.

Disclaimer

I don’t own a thing.  
Rated PG 15 for angst, madness and inferred execution.  
Written in Australian and UK grammar and spelling.

John Bateman’s hide out.

“How are your hands?”  
The woman blinked.  
“They’re fine,” she answered softly, clasping her sore limbs in her lap.  
He was looking at her so very strangely, speaking to her with a voice that was detached yet curiously considerate and gentle.  
God, she was confused.  
What to make of him?  
Lunatic?  
Yep, she’ll start from there.  
What did she look like to him?  
A colleague or a bargaining chip?  
Or… She was being silly.  
But it really did feel like an alter.  
‘Am I a sacrifice?’ she wondered. ‘He kills me then gets everything back? Oh God, this can’t be happening! Lucas, where the Hell are you?’

OoO

“Bullet to the back of the head.”  
His blunt words shook her. She could barely restrain a whimper of apprehension.  
Her blood, brains, skull … They would splatter all over the blanket. The wall.  
What a mess.  
‘I feel like a sacrificial piece of meat sitting on top of his sacrificial altar,’

The end

Authors note

This is quite short. I didn’t want to go on and on and on.  
I got an “altar” feeling whilst watching the scene and found the way John looked at Ruth very interesting.  
The whole Ruth and John scene was one of my favourite scenes from the series. It isn’t aggressive and he was oddly gentle with her which I appreciated because I would have been upset were he to hit her.


End file.
